Nico Alucard
Nico Alucard : Nico Alucard is a Fire Elemental-Alucard hybrid son of Pyritus, the god of fire. As of now, he has not yet appeared in the series. Biography Nico Alucard was born to a rich Alucard family. His mother was named Jarael Alucard. His stepfather was the evil Alucard King, Jozan Alucard. Jozan Alucard was a son of Thanatos, the god of death. Nico, however, was the son of Thanatos's enemy, Pyritus, the fire god. Nico was always the rebellious type, and would help the opressed people of his kingdom when not portraying his darker and evil self when at royal events. When King Alucard found this out, he Fought Nico in a battle in the sky. Nico put up a remarkable fight, but he was defeated. He crashed into a greek Valley. When he awoke, he was in the Grove of Phaethon. He was blessed with a piece of Phaethonic Amber, which enhanced his powers and removed his elemental weaknesses. He then went on a quest to become a stronger fighter and master his abilities. He did this for 666 years. As an Alucard, he had delayed aging. After the 666 years, he mastered his infernal powers. After adventuring for another few millenia, he discovered he had minor time manipulation. It is unknown wether or not he managed to defeat Jozan Alucard. He eventually met up with Cody, Michael, Marcus and Company after saving them from a Lich Reaper. After that, he allied himself with them and helped them defeat multiple enemies. Abilities & Powers His main power is Pyrokinesis, as he is a son of Pyritus. His abilities also allow him to regenerate any lost limbs, forming them out of fire and rendering them into a fleshlike arm. He is able to form the flames into constructs, such as turning his hand into a scythe blade made of flames. He is able to fly by projecting fire out of his hands and/or feet, similar to that of a jet. He is also able to absorb most material projectiles, such as bullets and arrows. Lasers and magic however, can injure him. He was previously Susceptible to water magic, but the blessing of phaethon gave him a resistance to elemental weaknesses. As an Alucard, he gains the abilities of one sin and one Mythical Creature. His Sin was Wrath, a rare sin to have. This increases his abilities by a massive amount. He also has minor time manipulation, specficially the ability to slow down time and allow him to move at the same pace. Appearance | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Nico Alucard has Ash Blonde hair, which is ofter spiked up and quite unruly. He has Amber Irises, due to the power granted by the Phaethonic Amber. His Build isn't overly muscular, but he has some muscle to it. His fangs are retractable, but he prefers to keep them out as oppose to hiding them. His Spiked ears are a symbol of his species as an Alucard. He usually wears a Sriracha Graphic T-Shirt, as well as a Dark Gray Denim Trench coat. He wears Faded blue denim jeans and Lavender Sneakers. Trivia Nico Alucard was created by Ethan Emmett, as well as being voiced by him. Nico Alucard was originally named Alexander Druid, and was a mercenary who hunted down supernatural threats. Nico Alucard is Partially based on Nico di Angelo from Percy Jackson, as well as Meliodas from Seven Deadly Sins and Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. Nico is about 1999 Years old, yet still has the physique of a man in his 20s due to his Delayed Aging. He has been seen in the background before, as a flaming moving trail in the sky. His first major appearance was after the credits of Episode 2, where he was revealed for the first episode.